1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger switch module, and more particularly to a trigger switch module that can be used with various kinds of household appliances, lighting fixtures, instruments, etc. to generate a signal needed by a microcontroller via a human-machine interface, so that programs and circuit designs for peripheral hardware can be done more conveniently, and the electronic trigger switch can operate through a non-direct contact with the switch. With the trigger switch module, conventional switches and related products are upgraded to the rank of microcomputer-type touch-controlled products that have increased added value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mechanical-type switch is subject to fatigue phenomenon and even fatigue failure due to frequent mechanical movements during its service over a long time. On the other hand, technical skills related to applied electronic products are constantly developed and innovated in recent years, resulting in the presentation of a variety of trigger switches that have been widely and frequently used to gradually replace the mechanical-type switches. The up-to-date electronic trigger switches have become very popular and eliminate drawbacks existing in the convention mechanical-type switches. One of the most welcomed electronic trigger switches is a touch switch that is widely employed on indoor lighting fixture and general household appliances. Most currently available touch switches are triggered through contacting a conducting body by a user, and static charge is grounded via the user""s body. That is, most touch switches operate according to a change in static field energy or a direct trigger of an internal control circuit thereof, or utilize a user""s body resistance to perform electrical connection or impedance detection between two conducting bodies. The above-mentioned triggering of touch switch is achieved through direct contact of the user""s finger with a metal member of the touch switch. In the event the touch switch does not include a control circuit to provide good safety measures, a user might very possibly be injured due to many external factors, such as leakage, shock, etc., at the moment of contacting the touch switch. That is, the currently available touch switches do not provide necessary safety means and therefore adversely affect the user""s safety in using products having touch switches.
It is therefore desirable to improve the safety design for trigger switches to eliminate drawbacks existing in the currently available touch switches.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a trigger switch module in which a signal needed by a microcontroller is generated via a human-machine interface, and stable signal level output pins are included, so that a microprocessor or a logic gate can make judgment easily. The electronic trigger switch signal is triggered through a non-direct contact of the switch to send out signal. The trigger switch module of the present invention has low power consumption, wide service voltage, and fewer external components to provide designers with high flexibility in using the switch. The trigger switch module of the present invention combines the functions of conventional slide switches and button switches but eliminates drawbacks existing in these conventional switches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modularized trigger switch, so that the entire trigger switch is provided in an enclosed space, in which humidity or other media that might affect or change capacity of the switch are not influenced by air convection outside the enclosed space to cause unstable capacity. In brief, circuit elements and other components and parts of a non-modularized trigger switch are exposed to external environment. Flows of ambient air would result in increased or decreased humidity that is a factor adversely affecting the stable capacity of the trigger switch. By way of modularization, the trigger switch has a highly stable capacity, which is equal to body capacity, to perform the on/off function.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a trigger switch module that has an operating mode of utilizing signals needed by a microcontroller and can therefore include a touch panel that is not limited to plastics, metals, but can include a wide range of other materials, such as glass, ceramic, wood, stone, etc., so that the touch panel may have a variety of designs for use with various household appliances and code-controlled devices and switches.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a trigger switch module that can be triggered through non-direct contact of the switch, so that a product with such trigger switch module is upgraded to the rank of microcomputer-type touch-controlled products. All the components of the trigger switch module are enclosed in a non-metal casing and fully protected against water and dust, so that the trigger switch module has increased added value and a widened range of application.